


Four cause of deaths and Four funerals

by Nellyemmamaria



Series: Four boys [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>would you look at that? Sorry not sorry:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four cause of deaths and Four funerals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in my others story so this happened

A fight. A fight between a 1p and a 2p. A fight that will end in one death. Italy and his 2p. Italy and his 2p are fighting. Why? Because 2pItaly had threaten Germany and nobody threatens Italy’s loved ones unless they what to die. They are fighting and it looks like Italy is losing. They are fighting and Italy is on his knees holding a hand against a gash in his side. They are fighting and 2pItaly takes aim and shoots Italy in the head. Italy is dead. Italy is dead and nobody knows, except for one. Italy is dead and Romano is lying on the floor knocked out of the pain his twin was just put through. Italy is dead and Romano is alone.

They buried Italy on a Tuesday on the top of the hill. All the countries are there crying and wishing Italy hadn’t fought. Why did he choose this time to be brave? Why didn’t he wave his white flag and gave up? What would have happened if he hadn’t fought? That’s the questions on everyones mind as they buried the person that makes them all feel alive. What will they do now?

A suicide. A suicide of a country. A suicide by Germany. Why? Because Germany can’t live without Italy, he tried but failed. Germany’s hanging from a tree. Germany’s hanging and the one that finds him are Russia. Germany’s is dead and left his country in the hands of his older brother. Prussia is heartbroken. Prussia is heartbroken and refuses to take care of his country so America, been the hero he is, helps out. Prussia is either drunk or crying all the time, sometimes both. Prussia is trashing Germany’s room and his house.

They buried Germany on a Sunday on the top of the hill next to Italy. Once again all of the countries are there crying even though most of them wasn’t that fond in the German. Why did Germany gave up? Why didn’t he keep on fighting? What made him loose the will to live? That’s the questions on everyones mind as the buried the person who made sure everyone did something that resembles work. What will they do now?

A murder. A murder of a country. A murder of Prussia. Why? Because Prussia couldn’t live without his brother and Italy anymore. Who killed him? Who did he piss of enough to murder him? Prussia is dead and America suddenly finds himself running two countries at the same time. While America deals with the two countries Japan is trashing his house. Three of his best friends are dead and he is alone. Japan can’t do this anymore.

They buried Prussia on a Monday morning on the top of the hill next to Germany. For the third time in the same amount of months are the countries gather to buried one of their friends. France and Spain are barely keeping it together and the others are not much better, the only person who doesn’t keep it together at all is Japan who long ago transferred his weight over on China and broke down completely. Why? Are the question on everyones mind as the buried the person who was a pain in the arse but always made sure everyone stayed sane. What will they do now?

A broken heart. A broken heart are the cause of death of a country. A broken heart are the cause of death of Japan. Why? Because Japan couldn’t live without his friends anymore. How? How did he die of a broken heart? Japan is dead and China is suddenly caring for two countries now. While China deals with the two countries the rest of the world are dealing with the loss of four dear friends. They are dead and the world is suffering. They can’t do this anymore.      

They buried Japan on a Sunday morning on the top of the hill next to Prussia. For the fourth time in the same amount of months are the countries gather to buried one of their friends. China and America are barely keeping it together and the others are not much better, the only person who doesn’t keep it together at all is Hungary who long ago transferred her weight over on Austria and broke down completely. Why? Is the question on everyones mind as the buried the person who was a polity and shy but always made sure everyone had fun. What will they do now?            

Yes, what will they do now?

**Author's Note:**

> yepp, I'm trying to do the others but now i want to write another story about England and... Robin Hood but with a twist:)


End file.
